


A Mermales Tear

by Kumikoko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Kingdoms, M/M, Mermaids, shark people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: The Crown Prince Karma will claim Nagisa as his concubine.





	A Mermales Tear

**Author's Note:**

> You can determine, or imagine their ages. 
> 
> For the record, the shark people featured here, and in my other fanfics, are, to my knowledge, my own creation, and I don't want others using them unless I've approved of it first. They're an idea I've had for years, which predate the earliest time they are featured in my online fanfics. For those whom it concerns, I am not some youth ignorant to the world. I've seen the lack of shark people in more Mer entertainment then one might think, and am rather confident that they're mine, in the way that I envision them. Still, ultimately, I wrote this for fun, as a fanfic. Let's not get bogged down by things that don't matter. 
> 
> However, I do not own Assassination Classroom, nor do I own Karma, nor Nagisa. 
> 
> This is a one-shot.

**A Mermale's Tear**

Oceaniga was a thriving community of Mer people who had lived amongst each other in harmony for decades. They were a content, and peaceful nation who were becoming bored, and ignorant of their war torn past. Some were even romanticizing the wars of their fathers, having nothing else of interest to do. The walls of coral that protected them, kept them isolated. Many bored Mers began a movement to tear down the walls, and to instead, “build bridges,” with the outside world. The educated elite amongst the mers warned the masses to keep the wall erect. Their plea was not adhered to. The walls were torn down.

A new area of freedom, and terror washed over Oceaniga.

What the masses had not known was that walls often were erected to keep predators at bay. Now that the Kingdom of Oceaniga was exposed to the ocean waters again, predators found their way to the Mers and began to attack them. Nagisa was just one Mer who became a victim during one of the raids by the enemy. He was amongst the unfortunate few who were Mer-napped, and taken to a dark Kingdom: Sharkiga. The land of the Shark People.

Each Oceaniga Mer had been warned about Sharkiga since they were young. However, the Mers had grown up to believe that the Shark people did not exist, that, the stories of their grandparents were fables. The stories were actually myths, which Nagisa could see now as he, like other Mers, were in a mossy, dark cage. Their hands were tied behind their backs with seaweed. Some of them were freed from their cage to be eaten alive by the sharks. Others…well, they were pulled out of view. Nagisa was terrified, all the same. He had no idea what would happen to him. Would he be eaten, or would he be whisked away to some unknown place like some of the other captured had been?

What ever the case, Nagisa did not have to wait for long because two Shark-guards escorted him to a large red clam. It was beautiful, and terrifying. The clam opened up, as if on cue, to reveal a shark with a crown of gold coral atop his head. The shark sported a shock of vibrant red hair, and hazel eyes. His tailfin was deep red, and matched the shark fin that was located on his back. All of this was in stark contrast to Nagisa who had light blue hair, and a cerulean blue, sleek tailfin, which the shark seemed to notice, and appreciate with his predatory eyes.

“Mmm. He is pretty.” The shark purred, expressing an intrigued, toothy grin, while he rested his chin on his knuckles. Their hands were webbed just like the Mer species were, and were just as flexible. “Bring him here. I want to inspect him.” Instructed the shark, and gestured with his other hand towards the guards.

“Yes Sir.” The guards responded and pulled the trembling Nagisa closer. The shark then straightened up and prowled around Nagisa, looking over every inch of his body. Nagisa cowered under the predatory stare that made him uncomfortable.

“Oh yes, you’ll do just fine…” Mused the shark, as he tapped at his chin thoughtfully.

“Please don’t eat me!” Nagisa blurted, curling his fin as close to himself as he could. The crowned-shark blinked at him.

“Perish the thought. I may be a carnivore, but you were not brought to me to be my meal.” The shark stated, a bit appalled that Nagisa thought he was meant to be a meal. Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. Sharks ate Mermaids. What else could the shark want with him? “Haven’t you noticed that the Mers with the pretty fins were not ate? Didn’t you wonder where they went?”

“I don’t…I don’t know…” Nagisa admitted, shifting uncomfortably as it dawned on him that the Mers with colorful fins like him had been separated from the Mers whose fins were not vibrant.

“Mers with gorgeous fins have been taken by my family. I didn’t expect there to be one Mer left who I would fancy.” The Shark admitted, and looked at Nagisa’s tailfin again, to confirm the color was beautiful and vibrant. “You’re who I want, and I will have you. I, Karma of Sharkiga will give you everything you could ever want…but if you resist me, it’s going to hurt.” The shark stated, as a eerie smirk spread across his face.

With the fancy, confident, vocal way Karma introduced himself, and referenced his family, coupled with the crown on his head, Nagisa realized he was in the presence of a Prince. A shark prince. Dread filled Nagisa’s stomach. He had a family back home…and friends…it didn’t matter, at the moment, that his mother beat him, nor did it matter that his friends were flaky. He wasn’t ready to leave that life behind because it was all he knew. Especially not in exchange for being a sex-slave to a shark prince.

“Let me go. I don’t want to be here.” Nagisa pleaded, as he struggled against the guards. Karma’s smirk became wider, as if that had been exactly what he had wanted to hear.

“The hard way it is.” Karma declared, and gestured with his hand for the guards to leave them alone. The guards let Nagisa go, and left the room. Karma snatched Nagisa around the waist, which made him shriek, and then tossed him on to the bed, made up of seaweed.

“Wait—stop—what are you—” Nagisa stammered as he began to panic with the thought that Karma was going to hurt him. Karma swam over Nagisa, and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shhhh. It’ll be over soon.” Karma shushed Nagisa in a insidiously soft voice, and then slid his hand down to caress the sharp scales on his blue tailfin. Karma felt around for the patch of soft scales, and once he found them, he pushed those scales aside to reveal a puckered hole. Karma’s inserted his slender finger into the hole. Nagisa squealed, and began to flap his tailfin.

“No, no, no—” Nagisa practically wailed, realizing what Karma had intended for him. Karma shushed Nagisa again, and clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“Quiet now. You don’t want to excite me, do you?” Karma chided, as he pushed a second finger into the hole, and began to stretch it. Nagisa protested into the hand, his voice high and fearful. Karma tsked again, and pulled his hand away from Nagisa’s fin. “Have it your way, then.” Karma muttered, and pushed his cock into the virgin hole. Nagisa screamed as his body was penetrated with a foreign penis.

Never had Nagisa imagined he would lose his virginity to a Shark prince. He flapped his fin as violently as he could, but all that he accomplished by doing that was driving the cock deeper into him. Karma didn’t even have to push. Nagisa was doing all of the work, in his futile effort to escape. Karma smirked a bit, and reveled in the pleasure he received as those tight, virgin walls contracted, and tightened around him.

This was what Karma had wanted—a fighter. A pretty, feisty Mermale.  The thrashing Nagisa engaged in got boring quick. Karma drove the rest of the way into Nagisa’s pretty body, and began to pump into him slowly. Nagisa’s pained cries echoed into Karma’s hand. Karma didn’t stop. Not even as virgin blood was spilled. Karma pounded into Nagisa harder, claiming him as his. Nagisa writhed underneath Karma, as his sore hole was penetrated repeatedly by that invasive cock, over, and over, and over again. Nagisa was powerless to push Karma off of him. With his hands behind his back, and Karma pressing on his shoulders, Nagisa could only flap his tailfin uselessly as he was raped.

“Feels good…doesn’t it…? You’re tight hole, swallowing my cock…” Karma mused huskily between pants, and continued to fuck his prisoner of war. Nagisa groaned in response, between his own exhausted breaths. Karma smirked and kissed Nagisa’s chest, and quickened his thrusts, which made Nagisa writhe with pain. Nagisa stopped fighting as the sexual assault continued. Karma buried his cock into Nagisa’s aching hole one more time, and spurted his sperm into him.

Only then did Karma pull out of Nagisa. “Thanks, Gorgeous.” Karma said, as he pat Nagisa’s cheek and then tore the seaweed off of his wrists. Nagisa curled his tailfin up against his body, and brought his arms close against his body, as he shivered with fear, and pain. “Someone will help you clean yourself up. Then, you can return to me tonight, and I’ll claim you again. In return for your services, you’ll live lavishly.” Karma told Nagisa, as two guards came in as if on cue, and grabbed Nagisa’s arms.

“I don’t want this…” Nagisa murmured brokenly, fearing for what his future would be like, now. Karma smiled with mock sympathy as he set a hand on Nagisa’s cheek.

“You don’t have a choice. I already made you mine.” Karma responded, and stretched up enough to kiss Nagisa. Nagisa whimpered, and wasn’t any happier as the guards escorted him out of the room to his happily never after.


End file.
